Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Angel-4eva
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and he and his friend have a lot of adventures in store for them. But with all this excitement, will Voldemort achieve what he wants? A little romance on the side, not telling who! PG-13 for later chaps. Original name huh?
1. An Unusual Boy

Disclaimer: Pigs can fly. Hippopotamus' can tap dance. I own Harry Potter.what's wrong with these three sentences?? THEY'RE ALL FALSE!!! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.anything/anyone you don't recognize belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic so be nice.please?  
  
***********************  
  
Harry Potter was an unusual boy in many ways. But perhaps the most unusual thing about him was how little he looked forward to his birthday and summer holidays. And he happened to be a wizard in training. It was late at night and he had just completed a long essay for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He yawned and looked out the window into the still night. He sighed and sat on his bed. It had been three days since he had wrote to Sirius, his godfather and he was eagerly awaiting his owl Hedwig who would bring him his reply. One look at the clock told him that he had been fifteen for half and hour. He glanced out the window again and jumped back when two big eyes peered into the room. He caught his breath and hurried to let Hedwig in. She nibbled on his finger while her untied the bundle of packages and letters from her leg. She hooted loudly out of the window and three more owls hopped in. One he recognized to be Pig, his friend Ron Weasley's owl, a big tawny owl and a barn owl. He relieved them of their packages and Hedwig allowed them to drink from her water dish. The tawny and the barn owl spread their wings and soared off into the night. He took the letter addressed to him in what he recognized to be Sirius' handwriting.  
  
Harry,  
  
I am glad to hear that your scar isn't hurting you. Are the Muggles treating you right? I'm now staying with Moony, pretending to be his dog Snuffles. He is having a fine time telling me to 'Sit' 'Lie down' and 'Play dead'. I swear one day I'll curse him. WRITE TO ME IF YOUR SCAR HURTS OR YOU HAVE DREAMS. Happy Birthday  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of Sirius obeying Remus Lupin and nearly burst out laughing. Reaching for the package that Hedwig brought, he tore back the wrapping to find a present for him from Remus and Sirius. He unwrapped it and found a dog collar and leash. He stared at these confused then slipped them into his school trunk. He reached for the package that Pig had sent and opened it. In it he found a box of pies, a present and a letter from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Look, we all want you to stay for the last week of summer. Tell the muggles that we'll pick you up -in a car, not floo powder. Percy is now working as an assistant to Dad. He's trying to do Dad's work for him. Oh and Dad got a raise! Now Ginny and I can get new robes. The funny thing is, I found a dress robe the other day that was sent anonymously. I wonder who could have sent it to me? Write back with the muggle's reply. Expect us on Saturday at 11 o'clock.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry grinned and opened the next package, this one from his other best friend Hermione. She sent him a present, which he opened to find she had sent him a book -The Complete Guide to Quidditch Tactics and Moves. "You shouldn't have Hermione," he whispered while looking through the book. He looked at the other package, this one from Hagrid. He opened it to find a tiny wood model of a Norwegian Ridgeback. He grinned remembering Norbert, Hagrid's dragon that he had given up to Charlie Weasley. He looked at the Hogwart's letter and decided to open that the next day, He fell asleep dreaming of dragon's and Quidditch.  
  
*************  
  
Well? What did ya think? Sorry it's a boring introduction, but I promise it'll get more interesting in later chapters!! And please review ^_^ 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Pigs can fly. Hippopotamus' can tap dance. I own Harry Potter.what's wrong with these three sentences?? THEY'RE ALL FALSE!!! The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.anything/anyone you don't recognize belongs to me.  
  
************  
  
Harry had eagerly awaited Saturday and was all packed. He was sitting in the living room, twiddling his thumbs while Vernon Dursley sat glaring at him and looking apprehensively at the fireplace. He hadn't forgotten about the incident last year, even though Harry had told him that the Weasley's would pick him up in a car. This time at precisely eleven o'clock he heard a car pull up in the driveway and he peered out the window. To his surprise, he saw a Ministry car and a Wizard stepped out. Before the Wizard could knock on the door, Harry was out of the house and shoving his trunk in the trunk. "Sorry Sir, may we go now please? The Wizard turned around and Harry realized it was Mr. Weasley. "Hello Mr. Weasley!" The taller man beamed at Harry. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm skipping the Burrow and Diagon Alley..onto the Train!!! Hee hee hee  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry and the Weasley's made their way to King's Cross Station and found carts for their trunks. Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran through the barrier together and found themselves back on Platform 9 and ¾ . They loaded their trunks onto the train, talking and catching up on news. As usual, Mrs. Weasley had packed all of them sandwiches, assuring Ron that it wasn't corn beef. At exactly 11 o'clock, the Hogwarts Express rolled out of the station. Ron, Hermione and Harry found an empty compartment and sat down, talking about random things. "Who d'you think will be the new DADA professor?" Harry asked the other two. "Well, I don't know, but I hope that he or she is good," said Hermione. Ron snorted and stated "Of course, Dumbledore wouldn't appoint just anyone now would he?" "You forget Lockhart Ron," Harry said, trying to suppress his laughs while Hermione pretended she didn't notice. Lucky for her, the witch with the trolley came rattling by. "Anything off the cart dears?" she asked. Harry gave her some money and soon they had a pile of food on a seat. The door to the compartment rolled open and there stood their three most hated people. Malfoy stood there between his two huge cronies. He sneered. "Well if it isn't Potty, the Weasel and the Mudblood. Have any visits over the summer Potter?" "Why yes, Draco, I believe I was visiting with a lovely family. I suppose you've heard of the Weasley's? They are a respectable family." Malfoy looked bewildered at the statement, as was Ron. Malfoy sneered and left, Crabbe and Goyle following. Harry sat down and Ron turned to him amazed. "Wow. How'd you do that?" he asked. "Simple. Use proper language," Harry said. All three of them burst out laughing.  
  
When the train reached the station at Hogsmeade, they stepped out. Hermione, being a prefect stood next to the door, showing the first years the way to Hagrid who was busy shouting, "Firs' years this way! All righ' there Harry?" Harry beamed and waved at Hagrid. He, Ron and Hermione got into a horseless carriage that trundled its way up to the school. When they got out, they hurried into the Great Hall as to avoid Peeves who was pestering a group of fourth years. They sat down and Harry looked up at the table where the professors were seated. He noticed a new professor, a new woman to be exact. She was talking to Professor Dumbledore. She was Asian with black hair that hung down to her back and almond eyes. She looked a bit like Cho Chang. Harry glanced at Snape and found that he was not there. He prodded Ron and Hermione. "Where's Snape? D'you think that he's still on that mission that Dumbledore sent him on?" Hermione glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "No, I don't think so. Oh wait, the Sorting's about to start," said Hermione. Professor McGonagall was leading the first years who were looking extremely nervous. They stopped in front of the teachers were the Sorting Hat was sitting on the stool. The whole school was watching the hat. A rip on the brim opened wide and a song came forth. (A/N: I'm horrible at writing poems, so blah blah, yada, yada. TA DA!! Clap clap clap, on with the story) Professor McGonagall looked at the first years over the rim of her glasses. "When I call your name, you will sit here and put this hat on." She unrolled a scroll of parchment. "Angell, Lily" A little girl with brown hair walked up and sat on the stool, a bit apprehensively. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!!" The Gryffindor Table erupted into cheers and she ran down. Professor McGonagall ran down the list until the last boy "RAVENCLAW" was sorted. She carried the stool and the hat back and Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, to another year. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden as always, but I must stress on this in the light of Lord Voldemort's return." The Hall erupted into many whispered conversations before dying out again. "Hogsmeade visits will continues, but under teacher supervision. We have a new teacher with us. Let me introduce your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sarina Chiamudom. I trust you will treat her with respect. Now, let the feast begin!" Food magically appeared on the golden plates in front of them and all enjoyed a hearty meal. At the end when the last crumb disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again. "Will the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl please lead the First Years to your common rooms." With that, everyone stood up and started to exit the Hall. Hermione passed Harry and Ron, leading a group of nervous looking first years. "The new password is 'Angel Eyes,'" she whispered to them. They nodded, grinning at her. They hurried to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Well, hello again dears. How were your holidays?" Ron and Harry beamed at her. "It was good, thank you. Angel Eyes," Harry said and the portrait hole swung forward and they stepped into the familiar Common Room. They climbed up the stairs to their room with the four-poster beds. Harry collapsed onto his bed, and took his glasses off, falling into a deep sleep. 


	3. Professor Sarina 'Tai' Chiamudom

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING that is the Wonderful World of Harry Potter.it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.the plot is mine; any new characters are mine as well.  
  
************  
  
The next day, Harry and Ron woke up and went down to the entrance hall to have breakfast where Hermione gave them their schedules. "Bloody hell! Double Potions with Slytherins next," Ron groaned and continued, "Then Double DADA. Hmm, just Gryffindor again." Harry shrugged and Hermione tapped them both on the shoulder. "Come on, we'll be late for potions." Harry and Ron quickly shoved the rest of their toast in their mouths and hurried off to Potions. They sat down quickly and just in time for Snape entered just after they sat down. He sneered at the class then turned around to face the board. "We will be making Invisibility Potions today. Get out your books and turn to page 56 and get out the ingredients." So saying, he wrote down the method and some notes and the class hurried to get out the ingredients. Malfoy just sat there while Crabbe and Goyle scrambled around for the ingredients. Harry and Ron got out their things and started slicing the incrum roots and pounding their scarab beetles. After adding the final touches to their potion, they washed their hand under the cold stream of water coming out from a gargoyle's mouth and sat down to take the notes on the potion that Snape had wrote on the board. Finishing, they sat, talking to each other, wondering what their next DADA class would be like and whether their new professor would be nice. Unbeknownst to them, Snape had somehow managed to come and stand behind them, unnoticed. "Well, well. It's the Dream Team. How could I have not split you up? No matter, I shall test your potion on one of you. No doubt, it will not work." He said in a soft and careless tone. Harry sat there rolling his eyes. "Right, your potion should now be ready. I shall test Potter's and Weasley's potion now." Snape barked as he approached Ron and Harry's table. He ladled some of the silver liquid into the cup and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and drank a small sip. He felt a strange tingling in his body that reached all the way to his fingers and his toes. He looked down but nothing was there. He lifted his arm and waved it in front of his face but there was nothing. The Gryffindors burst into applause and Snape, with a sour look held out a bottle. Harry drank a bit and reappeared. "Dismissed" Snape said and they all hurried out of the room. Ron, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years entered the classroom and sat down with their books on the desks. Professor Chiamudom entered and smiled at them all. "As you all must know by now, I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. In the light of Lord Voldemort's return, I must ask you to be patient and listen to everything that I have to say, as Professor Dumbledore wants me to prepare you should anything happen. My name is Sarina Chiamudom but not many people can pronounce my last name, so I would prefer you to call me Professor Tai as that is my nickname. Today I will answer some questions you might have about me for fifteen minutes and then we will get started. Anyone want to start?" She looked around at the classroom. Lavender Brown was the first to raise her hand. "Yes, Miss. Brown, if I am not mistaken?" Lavender nodded. "Where are you from?" Professor Tai smiled. "One of the first questions. Well, I am from Thailand and if you are wondering where I learned my English, it is because I was born in the United States of America and I have gone to English-speaking schools my whole life. It is my first language. Yes Miss. Granger?" Hermione had raised her hand. "Why did Professor Dumbledore contact you for the job? I haven't seen your name anywhere in Hogwarts." Professor Tai laughed. "As I said, I have gone to English-speaking schools. In Thailand, there is a very good wizarding school called 'Rongrean Mayagon'. Mayagon means magic in Thai and the professors there spoke only English to us." There was a sudden bang and the entire school shook. Professor Tai tripped a bit and exclaimed, "Arai wa?!?" and whipped out her wand. "Stay here," she told the class sternly and she opened the door and was pushed back in by three Death Eaters. "Multiplico Stupefy!" She yelled and all three Death Eaters were stunned. She stood up and brushed off her robes and gazed around the class. Harry suddenly jerked and sat rigid in his seat..  
  
Voldemort was standing over a petrified Peter Pettigrew who was on the floor, trembling at his feet. "When will we get Dumbledore?" "S-soon, M- master. We m-must first get rid of the new p-professor. Sh-she is very proficient in her art." Voldemort kicked Pettigrew aside. "My dear Tai. Thinking she can hide from me at Hogwarts. Pettigrew! Order the Death Eaters to retreat from Hogwarts. We will attack later." He barked at Pettigrew. "W-when M-master?" Pettigrew asked. "Tonight," Voldemort replied, his voice dripping with menace.  
  
Harry jerked back to reality where he found Ron, Hermione and Professor Tai standing over him, looking concerned. He grabbed Professor Tai's hand and stood up. "We have to go see Professor Dumbledore!" Professor Tai looked startled. "Very well. Miss. Granger, please watch the class. Just give them their homework assignment, minus the discussion on what we did in class. It's written on my desk." Harry then tugged on her arm, dragging her to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Whoa, slow down Harry. Don't pass his office!" Harry blinked and turned. He was standing in front of the gargoyle blocking the way to Dumbledore's office. Professor Tai grinned. "Tiramisu" she said and the gargoyle jumped out of the way. The two entered and walked up the stairway and knocked on Dumbledore's door. "Come in," came the soft voice and they entered. "Ah, Sarina, I see that you and Mr. Potter have come here, no doubt as an account on the attack of the Death Eaters, who I see are floating rather unceremoniously next to the door." Professor Tai grinned. Harry turned to see that the three Death Eaters were indeed floating next to the door, or rather bumping their heads on the ceiling. He turned back to face Dumbledore. Professor Tai spoke, "After the Death Eaters stormed my classroom, Mr. Potter here went rigid in his seat and blacked out. He later woke up and dragged me here so he could talk to you." She finished and watched Harry, as did Dumbledore. Harry took a breath and told Dumbledore about his dream. "And they're going to attack the school tonight!" he finished. Dumbledore stood up and paced the room while Harry and Professor Tai watched. Harry broke the silence. "Er-Professor Dumbledore? What're we going to do with the Death Eaters?" Professor Tai stood up. "Whoops, I think I should revive them now, should I not?" Professor Dumbledore looked at her and shook his head. "We should wait for the minister to come. In the meantime, they will stay in my office, Stunned." Professor Tai sat back down. Dumbledore continued. "We will have to evacuate the students to another place-" He was cut off by the door banging open and Snape coming in. He took one look and Harry and Professor Tai. "What is she doing here?" he snarled. Professor Tai looked up at him placidly. "Good day to you to Severus," she said. Dumbledore held up a hand to stop Snape. "What is so important that you had to come banging in my office for Severus?" Snape turned to look at Dumbledore. "The Dark Lord is planning an attack. He wants to get both you and Potter here." Dumbledore nodded. "I know. Harry here had another one of his 'dreams' in Sarina's class, which was disrupted by these gentlemen/ladies here," he said, gesturing toward the Death Eaters. Snape nodded. "Shall we evacuate the students to Site B then?" Dumbledore nodded. "Inform the professors, Head Boy and Girl and all the prefects. Tell them to meet in the Great Hall. We will do a mass Apparation. I will take down the charms on Apparation while it is being performed and it shall come back when we Dissaparate." Snape nodded and exited. Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, Voldemort said something about Professor Tai here that she was trying to escape him?" Professor Tai sighed. "I was not trying to escape him, although it is tempting to forget about him. You see Harry, he came to my school in Thailand-remember I told you? Well, my school was actually a place where they were training potential witches/wizards to help fight the Dark Arts. Hence when Voldemort tried to destroy it, he and I had a duel. Neither of us won, as you see he and I are still here. However, just before he placed 'Avada Kedavra' on me, I cast a 'Twin Charm'. It lets the caster have the ability to Dissaparate while their 'Twin' is there to receive the blow. He took this to mean that I was a coward. In a way he was right. I should have stayed, it was I he wanted. When I Dissaparated, he destroyed the school. All my friends and professors died. I was the only survivor." She hung her head at the end of her story, tears falling down her face. Harry sat there staring at her and Dumbledore handed her a handkerchief. "I'm sorry," Harry said. Dumbledore patted Tai on her back and looked at Harry. We must start the evacuation process immediately. Please go to the Great Hall. I will be with you shortly." Harry stood up and looked at Professor Tai then exited. On his way to the Hall, he thought about Professor Tai's tale. 'I wonder if the same thing will happen to Hogwarts?' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review!!! PLEASE!!  
  
| That's what the button is for!!! ^-^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
